


Americano

by snowyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, jaemin saved jeno as "acorn" in his contacts, shitty dialogue at the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyjeno/pseuds/snowyjeno
Summary: Jaemin coaxes Jeno into going to get coffee with him.





	Americano

**Author's Note:**

> titles aren't my forte

Jaemin slipped back into the bed, waiting for a certain raven haired boy to wake up. He couldn't wait long though. It was already 9am and he needed his morning coffee fill.

The cotton candy haired boy snuck an arm around the sleeping boy’s waist, pulling himself closer to said boy. 

“Jeno, wake up!” Jaemin said.

Intertwining their legs, Jaemin brought his spare hand up to gently tussle with Jeno’s silky hair. Jeno stirred and let out a low grumble. 

“I want my Acorn to come get coffee with me before I go nutty,” Jaemin tried.

Jeno let out a small, hearty laugh and pulled Jaemin in closer to himself, effectively closing the space between them. 

“I think you're already nutty for me,” Jeno playfully responded.

Jaemin smiled his brilliant smile before untangling himself from Jeno. 

“Come with me to Starbucks? I _need_ my dose of caffeine,” Jaemin stated.

“Snuggle with me first.”

Jeno tugged at Jaemin’s arm but Jaemin wouldn't be moved. Instead, he was hovering over the older and both had their eyes locked in on each other.

Jeno gulped before looking away timidly. 

“Maybe I can warm you up and make you feel at home a different way this time,” Jaemin boldly stated, a smirk visible on his lips.

Jeno’s heart rate involuntarily sped up. Jaemin softly caressed Jeno’s cheek before his eyes trailed down to his lips. Jeno subconsciously bit on his lower lip, overly aware of the fact that Jaemin was staring at him. Jaemin tenderly turned Jeno’s head, forcing him to look at him. That's when Jeno caught Jaemin’s eyes looking at him intensely yet lovingly.

“Try me then.”

Upon hearing the challenge, Jaemin placed a soft kiss on Jeno’s lips. They broke apart briefly only to have their lips reconnect and meld together effortlessly. Jaemin grabbed locks of Jeno’s hair in one hand while the other found purchase on his waist. Jaemin deepened the kiss and Jeno kissed him back feverishly.

Needing to breathe, the two boys gradually broke apart. Jaemin licked his lips as he eyed Jeno’s now redder and plumper lips. Jeno was caught off guard when Jaemin closed in on him again, this time biting on his lower lip. As Jeno let out a soft groan, Jaemin used the opportunity to slip his tongue inside Jeno’s mouth. Jeno brought his hands to grab onto Jaemin’s hips. Bliss overcoming him, Jeno let Jaemin control the kiss. 

Jeno was the first to break away, trying to steady his breathing as he took in air that was very much needed. Catching his breath himself, Jaemin smiled as he noticed the hazy look in Jeno’s eyes and the flushed state of his cheeks.

“You're so cute, blushing like that.”

“N-no…”

Jaemin pushed himself back onto the dark haired boy, his lips attaching themselves just below his jawline. He trailed kisses down the other’s neck until he found a spot he wanted to mark. Jaemin sucked on the delicate skin tenderly yet firmly, drawing a whine out of Jeno.

“You liked that huh?” Jaemin asked cheekily, earning himself a push from the other.

“Not as much as you like Americano,” Jeno retorted.

“Did you really just say that with a straight face on while you're blushing deeper than my student debt?” Jaemin questioned incredulously.

Before Jeno had a chance to continue their clownish bickering, Jaemin pulled on his arm.

Focus returning to his original objective, Jaemin proclaimed, “You’re coming with me now.”

And to Starbucks they went.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic i've ever written! let me know what you thought in the comments or leave kudos if you enjoyed <3


End file.
